


甘誓(2)、(3)

by Obannon



Category: aot
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obannon/pseuds/Obannon
Summary: Alpha利威尔xOmega艾伦；美高设定；第二次试用AO3的产物可以接受的话↓↓
Relationships: 利艾
Kudos: 4





	甘誓(2)、(3)

（中）

“我的名字是艾伦，艾伦·耶格尔。”

没有多余的招呼或铺垫的解释，也并不避讳什么。少年知道眼前这个看起来比自己矮上一些的男人就是那红茶气息的源头，虽然面相有些许凶恶，但到底有无法否认的俊冽面庞，以及那无意识散发却有意识控制的压迫感——或者说是吸引力。样貌与气场乃至一呼一吸都太过擢人，让艾伦觉得心尖上的原本飘忽的游丝也变得结实起来，牢牢地捆住了他。

艾伦觉得自己的心跳前所未有的清晰而有力，敲击着胸腔想要挣脱束缚，却又忍不住让捆绑着的丝线层层陷入血肉里。

而利威尔和他一样感受得到这全身心的勾动。

想到这，艾伦更没有什么好犹豫迟疑的了，满面笑意：“我们、是命运的番——”

利威尔自然是知道的，这清橘的气息汇成了水，流进他几乎没有盛过东西的心杯，涓涓滋润了他的全身，让他攥紧了双手。但他强大的意志力让他依然有着明晰的思考能力，至少不会头脑一热就直接拉人上/床：“我是利威尔·阿克曼，艾伦，很高兴认识你，”似乎觉得有些流于客套了，“我们……是命运的番。”略显笨拙的一句话，却是此刻最好的回答。

知道你在。

每个Alpha都会有一个契合度最高的Omega,倘若这个Omega最契合的Alpha也是他，两人则互为“命运的番”。结成对的番便不会再有发/情/期，信息素也只能为彼此和子女所感知。数据信息发达的时代，甚至有不少权贵之人用各种门路手段来寻找自己的番，但普通人偶遇的机会并不多。毕竟，自己的番可能全世界的任何一个角落。

了解到利威尔只是初临此地之后，艾伦说着要带他逛逛，顺势就十分自然地牵上了利威尔的手。少年的手指纤细，虽伪装成轻车熟路的样子，但蜷曲的指尖微微的轻抖暴露出了小心试探的心。利威尔轻笑一声，将那主动伸来的手握住，结结实实地怀在自己的掌心里。艾伦吃了一惊，却又马上恢复成一副老道的样子，喉结无意识地滚动：“那，利威尔先生，我们走吧。”

从海岸走回街道的路头一回这样漫长，艾伦努力地找着有一句没一句的话题，想和利威尔聊得熟络一些，却似乎总是不得要领。海鸥在头顶不远处一圈圈地盘旋，他一句句的起问，利威尔几个字几个字的回答，即使双手稳稳地相牵着，艾伦却依然忐忑。而海风又太大，呼呼吹得艾伦的头发总是不能定型，平时他倒也无所谓，此时却有些莫名的恼怒了。

“……别动，艾伦。”

利威尔突如其来的主动吓了艾伦一跳，少年没有反应过来，只感受到男人松开了手，携着红茶的清香凑近。有些呆楞住的少年正对着突然凑近的男人，男人宽厚的左手轻轻地搭上了少年的右肩，右手则朝左肩伸去——他从少年肩上取下一支羽毛。

“啊、海鸥的羽毛是什么时候落在我身上的，我都没注意……”

街道两侧绿化带种植着矮竹，被海风吹得飒飒作响，摇晃着扇落了原本就为数不多的竹叶。而利威尔手上拿着黑白树叶：一根透明的灰白色细管，延伸出一片用以煽动气流的灰黑的叶。不知道是哪一只海鸟落下的羽翼，横亘在艾伦与利威尔之间，却又将二者相连。

“艾伦，走吧。”

沿着发红的砂土，伴着一路棕榈和橡皮树，艾伦带着利威尔走过了安静的沿海公路。沿着山坡向上再走过向下伸展的街道，就来到相对热闹的居住区。艾伦独自一人很少来，但生活了十几年的地方到底还是熟悉的。牵着利威尔走进他最喜欢的甜品店，两人找了个靠窗的座位坐下。招呼来服务员，艾伦主动要介绍小镇的名点心，末了再点上了两杯红茶。

“我没有和你说过我喜欢红茶吧？”

利威尔只是想调侃一下，艾伦却紧张了起来：“我、我想带着红茶味的利威尔先生不会讨厌红茶，而且我也很喜欢红茶……”也许是觉得有些失态，艾伦又匆匆补充到：“这家店的红茶很有名的。”

眼前明明无措却佯装坦然的小鬼实在是可爱极了，利威尔想着，想要逗弄他的心思却更强烈了——“我喜欢红茶，你放心，”利威尔的两只手交叉着放在桌面上，熨得妥帖的西服袖口也有些曲折，“你也不赖。”

吃过喜欢的甜食，艾伦的心情也放松下来。两人离开甜品店，沿着街道继续闲逛，不知不觉就走到了艾伦的学校。艾伦心底一沉，方才勒住心脏的丝线似乎又出现了，这次却是宽厚的绳索，将自己捆住。他不愿对利威尔有所隐瞒，却不知如何开口。

再细心不过的Alpha注意到了这微乎其微的心绪波动，直白地问道：“怎么了，高校生艾伦·耶格尔？”

艾伦一惊，先是惊讶利威尔为什么会知道自己是高校生，转念又开始想利威尔是如何注意到自己这幽微的心思的。

“我能感觉得到你一点一滴细微的变化，”少年虽然没有直视男人那凌冽的目，却依然被看了个对穿，“而且你今天穿着的衬衫，不是绣着校标吗。”

艾伦的耳根倏地红了。想着无所事事地闲逛，出门时只是随手拿了一件衬衫换上，怎么恰好是校园活动时穿着的制服呢。想到这，他有些怪罪自己平时的散漫了。

“是学生也没关系的，倒是你，别介意我是个三十多岁的大叔。”利威尔的话疏解了艾伦的忧虑，却带来了新的吃惊：原来利威尔比自己大了这么多。但看着张好看的、帅气到算得上精致的脸，几乎是看不出来一点年月的差距。

“或许应该让你见识一下，大人都有些什么本领？”利威尔勾着嘴角，用力抓紧了艾伦的手。

（下）

等到利威尔冷静下来，事情就变成眼前这样了。

少年衣领敞开着躺在纯白的床单上，整个儿陷进柔软的垫子里。原本锐气十足的眼神不知道什么时候软了下来，如今是含着莹莹的水光；而湿濡着的不仅仅是双眸，少年整个人都快湿透了，像是从水里捞起来的幼猫一般呜呜着，发出独特的喘息声，吐露出溢于言表的欲望和渴求。而少年不是猫，并没有尾巴，但那尾骨上下的位置此刻也是一片潋滟，粉瓷的皮肤黏着汗液和少年体内渗出的水，把原本就优美的曲线勾勒得更是满目旖旎。

艾伦修长的双手曲着拥向利威尔，想要拉扯着他俯下身来。

“请快一点抱紧我吧、利威尔先生……”

他只觉得心脏内壁空空，却又似乎有一根羽毛在挠。轻微却难以忽视酥麻的异样感充斥着他，随着时间流逝而愈发清晰磨人。而逐渐升高的体温和情欲已经让艾伦在失去理智的边缘，他想要拥抱眼前的男人，似乎只要拥抱着利威尔，他的一切心理与生理的希求就都能得到慰藉。但他又不愿意沦为欲望的奴隶，竭尽全力维持着最后的思考能力和表达能力，到头来只是说出了“请抱紧我吧”这样的句子。

半小时前。

两人正在学校附近的商业街闲逛，礼品店摆在门口的贝壳风铃被微风吹着琅琅相击，叮当作响。艾伦兴高采烈地拉着利威尔走进店里，想要给他挑一个喜欢的礼物。而利威尔似乎对小镇的伴手礼没什么兴趣，只是看着艾伦。

来到街区之前，利威尔和艾伦都有意地控制了自己的信息素，故而两人在人群中没有引起什么注意。只有彼此能感知彼此，能被那份已经无比熟悉的气息拥怀。

当下利威尔却有了一些别的想法。

狡黠的眼光透过清冽的蓝色眼瞳，却带着一丝欢欣的玩味。利威尔让比正常情况下浓郁许多倍的信息素释放了出来，只是一瞬间，小店就被红茶的醇酽气息充盈。

在他人看来只是一阵过于浓郁的茶香而已，可艾伦不一样。他感受到的是仿佛同时经历冰原的风和沙漠的炎日——身体突然一阵酥麻，电流窜过一样的变幻让他差点叫出了声。艾伦握紧了双拳又逐渐松开，双手几乎完全使不上力气；膝盖也有些酸软，几乎要跪下去了。他转身想要向利威尔求助，却羞于启齿：逐渐攀升的体温和隐隐地分泌着液体的下身无一不昭示着他已经进入了发情期。可是这样来势汹汹的情潮还是头一回，突如其来的意外让他已经没有力气去拧开装着药物的瓶子了，却依然不知怎么开口求救，或者不想求救。

而这一切的“始作俑者”利威尔也觉察到了一丝异样。Alpha的发情征兆并不明显，利威尔这样强势的Alpha尤其。所以每当欲望略有上涨之势，利威尔就会服药，迅速果断而高效地解决，从不拖泥带水浪费时间。眼下他却第一次体会到了什么叫做欲壑难填——快要满溢的冲动在嗅到发情时艾伦的信息素的瞬间袭来，就连他也用尽了气力才定下心神。也许包含着一丝愧疚，但利威尔已经无法忍耐了，他只想要将眼前扶着货架缓缓蹲下的少年拥入怀里，抱离人群，去到只有他们两个的地方。

利威尔竟是被影响着进入了Alpha的发情期了。

处在商区的酒店房间不知道接待过多少对情侣了，像利威尔和艾伦这样才第一天认识的却依然是少之又少。而与其他为了解决生理需求而“合作”的AO不同，利威尔并不想“趁人之危”。虽说是自己控制得不好，没想到引得艾伦发了情，但他是坚决不愿意强迫人的。尤其是这样一个善良、热情、原本带着极度攻击性却美丽的少年，变得脆弱而美丽的时候，利威尔内心更是早已充满了怜爱。短暂的相处几乎已经让他们悦纳了彼此，长久的发展关系已经是板上钉钉之事，但他依然想着尊重艾伦的选择。

“艾伦，你听我说，”利威尔用他磁性的声音轻缓地安抚着发情的少年，“我想要确认你的心意。”

少年睁大了原本因为羞耻微眯的眼，好看的一双猫瞳在泪痕的映衬下更有着摄人心魄的美感，似乎是不解，又似乎带着一丝害怕。

“别怕，我只是不想强迫你。”任由艾伦抱着自己，胁迫着他俯下身来，利威尔双手扶着少年略至耳垂的头发，揉起一片柔情，摸着少年润泽的双颊：“你愿意和我交往吗？”

这个问题让艾伦发晕的头脑顿时清醒了不少，呼吸也平稳一些。艾伦认真地回顾了短暂却漫长的一天，就像回顾了两人早已熟识的前世一般，带着少年独有的笑意将利威尔一把搂住。

“不用那么温柔也可以的，利威尔先生。”

得到了许可的利威尔第一次释放出未经克制的原初欲望，俯身吻住了艾伦。唇齿相接，交缠着让艾伦快要喘不过气。红茶的气息在口腔里横冲直撞，漫溢着爱欲。就在他快要哭出声的时候，利威尔起了身。

“不要紧张啊小鬼，别用嘴呼吸呀。”利威尔笑着又吻了过来，这次艾伦似乎上了道，稚嫩笨拙却努力地回吻着。利威尔伸出手，将少年的衬衫揭开，褪下修身的裤子。依然觉得害羞的艾伦发出“咿”的声音，用双臂交叉在眼前不去看男人。尽管情感上想要压抑，然而身体已经不听指挥，也许正是因为知道身体无法控制，才想在语言上多少抑制一下吧。

“接下来，以后，都交给我吧。”男人低沉稳妥的嗓音说出的话，似乎就是一味定心剂。

艾伦翻侧过身去，利威尔将酒店备好的润滑液涂在他原本就柔软的后穴周遭，一切似乎都准备好了。利威尔的手指细长，相比较于少年湿润的花穴也要更为冰凉。指尖探入的一瞬间，艾伦浑身都竖起了寒毛，抖了一抖。察觉到了少年的紧张，利威尔缓慢而温柔地先进入了一根手指，不忘记去亲吻少年早已通红似绽着蔷薇的脸。

Omega的本能早已不允许艾伦矜持，可他却咬着嘴唇死死不愿出声。利威尔的吻走过脸颊，来到细长的脖颈，顿时让艾伦更紧张了。后颈的腺体微微发烫，流着液体的下身也一样灼烧着他的理智。恢复气力的艾伦抓紧了床单，扯出一片褶皱。洞察一切的利威尔没有说什么，只是一只手覆上了艾伦的手，包裹住他，另一只手则做着更细致的工作。

“啊！”体内冰冷的几根异物触及了某个敏感至极的区域，艾伦突然脱力，失声叫了出来。眼泪不受控制地往外冒，也不知是羞耻还是愉悦到了极点。利威尔抽出早已被浸透的手指，解开自己的衣物。脱离了填充的空穴开始不受控制般地渴求，一抽一缩地不断流出液体，染湿了艾伦身后的一片床单。

男人象征着权力的权杖贴上了少年炽热的体肤。少年彻底舍弃了体面和矜持，嗫嚅着背过身去，弓起身子，像是在招呼利威尔的光临，贪尝那难得的快味：“忍不了了……利威尔先生，请填满我吧……”

利威尔也不客气，目睹了艾伦从矜持到崩溃的全过程之人本就是眼下情状的缔造者之一，更是“主犯“。他从后背袭击，抱着艾伦的上身，用右手指尖从他的后脖颈沿脊椎骨突出的地方缓缓向下抚摸，一直滑向圆润的臀部。似乎还是刻意让酥痒难耐的感觉多停留一会儿，。

在极度隐秘而炽热的时刻，人只需要回归本来的野性，任何羞耻、惶恐、矜持都是不必要的。

好容易被所求之物填满，艾伦就彻底抛弃了那份怯懦。随着拍打声下肉体的交合移动，本来柔软温软的花园也逐渐升温，吸力增强，紧紧箍住了利威尔，然后继续攀升，在最后一瞬间，包裹利威尔的褶皱犹如滚滚而来的波浪，痉挛般轻轻颤动起来；身前雪白的床单也染上了另外一层灰白。利威尔把艾伦转过头来，用力亲吻的同时也在原本贫瘠的内里释出了他的一切。

艾伦已昏睡过去了，泛红的眼角还带着残余的泪痕。利威尔轻轻将人抱起，走进浴缸清洗。  
抱着艾伦不让他接触到冰凉的瓷砖，两人的身体不即不离，恰到好处地依偎着，缠绵而缭乱的怠惰飘忽在两人之间。

“现在你领教到大人的本领了，艾伦唷。”

以后可以常常看见大海了，利威尔想。


End file.
